Codex Magica
by TarK
Summary: Un grimoire contenant diverses formules, échappées de mes fics avec des informations sur les créateurs, sur les effets et les contresorts des charmes et autres maléfices que l'on rencontre dans mes quelques écrits... Recommandé par Miss H. Granger


Je me suis rendu compte qu'à force d'écrire des fics sur Harry Potter, j'ai donné naissance un certain nombre de sorts assez disparates et que je n'ai pas toujours décrit précisément ce qu'ils font et d'où ils viennent…

J'avais donc commencé à écrire une liste des charmes, maléfices et sortilèges que j'ai inventés, puis je me suis mis à décrire leurs effets, leurs créateurs et je me suis retrouvé avec cet Index quelque peu farfelu maix plutôt complet... que je vous livre ci-dessous.

On notera quand même je décline toute responsabilité quant à l'utilisation parfois approximative du latin et de ses déclinaisons et je décline également toute responsabilité quant aux dégâts causés par une utilisation inappropriée des formules qui vont suivre ! (Pour plus d'informations, s'adresser au Bureau des Charmes et Sortilèges ou à l'Office des Maléfices, Ministère de la Magie.)

Outre la formule et l'effet du sort, on trouvera aussi (la fic d'origine du sort) et de temps à autre diverses informations plus ou moins fantaisistes sur l'étymologie et l'histoire du sortilège/charme/maléfice.

* * *

_Apprioporta_ (Changements) : apparenté à _Alohomora_ ; plus puissant, il permet non seulement de déverrouiller une serrure mais également d'anéantir des charmes de fermeture de niveau moyen. Contre-sort : sans objet.

_Res Caniforum_ (Changements) : sortilège de Métamorphose, de la classe des Inanimés, transforme un objet en figurine de chien de la taille de l'objet. Utilisé par erreur à la place de _Caniforus transfigare_ par Hermione pour le BUSE de Métamorphose. Créé par Taggart McLormid, sorcier écossais, en 1596, alors qu'il cherchait un cadeau pour sa femme à l'occasion de leur trentième anniversaire de mariage – efficace mais la statuette créée est en générale assez hideuse, sauf pour les amateurs de figurines en porcelaine mal peintes. Contre-sort : sans objet.

_Vulneris Medicare_ (Changements) : charme de Guérison, de classe 3, sur l'échelle de Yueh – Zelifor. Permet de guérir les contusions et les coupures ; est sans effet sur les blessures internes, les os brisés ou les blessures à la tête. Contre-sort : sans objet.

_Caniforus Transfigare_ (Changements) : sortilège de Métamorphose, de catégorie 8-A, classe des Animés. Transforme un animal en chien de taille équivalente ; est sans effet sur les créatures magiques et sur les animaux de taille supérieure à un gros Saint-Bernard, à l'exception des éléphants (sur lesquels l'utilisation de ce sort est formellement interdite par la loi Pratchett – Kirotheius du 13 mars 1354). Contre-sort : voir à _Transfigare_.

_Arvadek Adava _(inédit) : mis au point par Hermione. N'est pas un contre-sort d'Avada Kedavra, mais qui permet de le parer s'il est lancé rapidement.

_Chamæleo_ (Changements) : mis au point par Hermione. Charme d'Apparence, de classe 1-14 dans la classification d'Hertzsprung – Russell ; modifie l'aspect extérieur de celui qui le lance pour le transformer en "caméléon humain", permet donc de se fondre dans le décor. Moins efficace en plein jour que la nuit. Contre-sort : _Visibile_.

_Visibile_ (Changements) : charme de Détection. Créé par Moira Deliamber en 1458, pour traquer les déserteurs Gobelins qui s'étaient cachés sur ses terres après la défaite du clan Frappedur à la bataille de Bronwyn, au plus fort de la Seconde Guerre des Gobelins. Contre-sort : voir à _Detectus_.

_Pulverare_ (Tempus Fugit) : charme de Destruction. Utilisé à l'origine par les sorciers travaillant dans les mines (d'or, d'argent...) pour réduire en poussière les rocs trop durs. Inventé au Vème siècle, il fut classé comme dangereux en 1319 et à ce titre, il fut inscrit sur la liste des sorts dont l'usage devait être déclaré et autorisé (bureau des Autorisations, office des Sortilèges, Ministère de la Magie – remplir le formulaire 994BM3389F65). Durant sa sinistre carrière, de 1529 à 1536, Morwyn le Malfaisant, tueur de Moldus en série, l'utilisa pour réduire ses victimes à un état proche de la confiture de framboises avant qu'il ne s'attaque à un sorcier, Irvin Shipman qui lui renvoya son sort à la figure, mettant ainsi fin à ses crimes. Contre-sort : aucun, peut être paré avec un sort de bouclier de classe supérieure à 7.

_Ignitemus Carbonare_ (Tempus Fugit) : un des nombreux sortilèges du Feu. Surtout utilisé pour la crémation des défunts, peut servir pour allumer un feu ; provoque la combustion complète jusqu'à consommation complète de la matière combustible. Soumis à autorisation car classé comme dangereux ; l'autorisation nécessite le suivi d'une formation aux charmes d'Extinction des Feux et Incendies Magiques. Contre-sort le plus adapté : _Aquae Extingus_.

_Paralysium Dolorem_ (Tempus Fugit) : une version peu connue de l'un des Trois Impardonnables, _Endoloris_. Provoque en plus de la souffrance induite par le sortilège une paralysie qui peut se prolonger jusqu'à deux jours après l'attaque. Son utilisation est assimilée à celle d'un des Impardonnables. Contre-sort : voir à _Endoloris_.

_Percussio Brutalis_ (Tempus Fugit) : maléfice de classe 9. Provoque un choc brutal assimilable à une chute du deuxième étage. Son invention, inattendue, est due à Simon Sornette, sorcier musicien du XIVème siècle, qui cherchait à améliorer son oeuvre pour trois tambours, deux grosses caisses et triangle. Contre-sort : aucun, peut être paré ou contré.

_Fulgor Inflamare_ (Tempus Fugit) : autre sortilège du Feu. Lance un jet de flammes plus ou moins puissant, selon le jeteur du sort. Créé par Anca Lagon, dit le Noir, en 1425, pour une représentation de spectacle ; le pauvre Lagon dut ensuite rembourser la propriétaire du cirque, Andrëa Rendil, pour l'incendie du chapiteau, provoqué par l'utilisation un peu trop enthousiaste de son invention. Contre-sort : charme d'Exctinction de niveau 2 ou supérieur.

_Protegorum _(Tempus Fugit) : sort de Protection, mis au point par Hermione. Variation simple du bouclier magique (_Protego_), il est plus résistant mais plus fatiguant à créer ; il n'intercepte que les attaques physiques. Contre-sort : _Destructum_.

_Stupefactere Maxima_ (Tempus Fugit) : dérivé du maléfice de Stupéfixion. Contrairement à ce dernier, cette variante ne s'affaiblit pas dans le temps et nécessite donc l'emploi du contre-sort pour le briser. Utilisé par les Aurors depuis 1245, date de sa création par Gideon Balmoral dit l'Ebahi, qui cherchait une solution à l'invasion de ses dalhias par les gnomes. Plutôt que de dégnomer son jardin, il inventa ce sort et s'amusa à figer tous les gnomes qui pointaient leur nez, les disposant ensuite artisitiquement à des points stratégiques de sa propriété. Les autres gnomes finirent par être effrayés et laissèrent les dalhias de Balmoral en paix. Les Moldus du voisinage, tout d'abord étonnés et perplexes devant ces décorations, vinrent à les adopter, donnant ainsi naissance à des générations de nains de jardins. Contre-sort : voir à _Stupéfix_.

_Dolorem Majoris_ (Tempus Fugit) : une variante améliorée d'_Endoloris_. Intensifie la souffrance provoquée par ce dernier, au point de provoquer fréquemment la mort de la victime. Son emploi est assimilé à celui d'un des Impardonnables. Contre-sort : voir à _Endoloris_.

_Infernus Inflamare_ (Tempus Fugit) : sortilège du Feu, voisin de _Fulgor Inflamare_, à ceci près qu'il crée un cercle autour du lanceur. Les flammes ainsi créées, si elles touchent quoi que ce soit, se propagent à l'objet ou à la personne touchée, jusqu'à combustion complète. Contre-sort : charme d'Extinction de niveau 7 ou supérieur.

_Mortis Strangulare_ (Tempus Fugit) : maléfice de troisième niveau. La victime est comme étranglée par des mains invisibles à la poigne irrésistible. Commode d'utilisation, permet de convaincre n'importe quel incrédule du pouvoir de la magie. Créé en 1708 par deux sorciers français, Luc Marcheciel et Jean d'Arc-Vadehors. Contre-sort : _Maestrius Iodae_.

_Lux Ultima_ (Tempus Fugit) : sortilège de Lumière. Analogue à _Lumos _et à _Lumos Maxima_, bien que plus puissant. Son emploi nécessite le port de verres protecteurs, puisqu'il est classé dans les sorts de magnitude supérieure à -5. Contre-sort : tout sortilège de Ténèbres de huitième niveau ou supérieur ; un sortilège de moindre niveau l'affaiblit sans l'éteindre.

_Osteis Fracassens_ (Tempus Fugit) : maléfice de catégorie A+. Interdit par le décret Fleming – Herbert du 15 mai 1832. Provoque la rupture des os de la victime, terriblement douloureux. Le débat subsiste quant à son assimilation aux Impardonnables, notamment à _Endoloris_. Contre-sort : sortilèges et charmes médicaux, peut-être paré.

_Nox Primordiale_ (inédit) : sort de Ténèbres de douzième niveau. Crée une nuit artificielle qui noie toute source de lumière présente. Peu usité du fait qu'il empêche l'utilisation des sorts de vision nocturne et donc rend toute activité impossible. Contre-sort : sort de Lumière de classe B5 ou supérieure.

_Cogitus Capteris_ (Ce que tu penses) : charme de Télépathie. Inventé par Ruppert McHeathcliffe en 1726, peu avant le passage des BUSE, de manière à pouvoir profiter des connaissances de ses voisins de table lors des examens. Ce charme étant non sélectif, il eut à supporter les pensées de tous les individus dans un rayon de 17 kilomètres. Il tint deux minutes et trente-trois secondes avant de se retrouver à l'Infirmerie pour six jours avec une épouvantable migraine et l'obligation de repasser les examens l'année suivante. Peut être utilisé en parallèle avec une potion pour le rendre sélectif. Contre-sort : voir à _Pensum Distantiae_.


End file.
